A Royal Wedding
by Percabethforev16
Summary: It has been three years since they chained her to the throne on the moon. But it hasn't been all that bad for Cinder. After having time to settle into her new life, she knows the demands going around in Artemisia and every other city on Luna. When will the young queen find a husband? But the question circled through taverns more frequently is will it be the young Emperor Kaito?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers! Thanks for checking this story out, I hope you like it! I want to warn you all right now that I am only twelve years old and still trying to get better as a writer, so constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, only if it is constructive, though. This story will be a short one, no lengthy plot in mind, so enjoy some Kaider fluff! Please review and let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles. **

Cinder's bedroom was the most lavish thing she had ever laid eyes on. Plush red carpet as soft as kittens. Midnight blue walls that mirrored the color of the night sky as it is seen on earth. A beautiful silver four-poster bed with the softest sheets and most fluffy pillows imaginable. But best of all, when it grew dark her ceiling glittered and twinkled like stars. It was these stars, these constellations that rippled across her night-sky walls that kept her sane after a long day of political work. And it was these stars that reminded her of the other world, the other planet out there when she was certain there was nothing but the walls of her office and the strange farmer who kept chasing strangers off his land with a spatula that appeared several times in the stack of paperwork she had to sort through.

Today, though, she didn't have time to admire the shining on her ceiling. Today she had a press conference about the changing laws regarding Lunar Special Operatives. They could be genetically enhanced if they pleased, but they would not be turned into wild animals, weapons for Luna to use. One reporter, who was far off topic, asked her about the possibility of a Lunar King being brought into the government any time soon. Cinder had to resist the urge to throttle said reporter. Why now, of all times, did her personal life, her _love _life, have to be brought up?

"For now, there hasn't been time for trivial matters," she answered sharply. There was a surge of disappointment in the reporters. But she didn't care. The outside breeze cooled the hot metal of her left hand which was exposed in its silver glory in the false heat of her country. She had never liked that, the fabricated atmosphere and the climate engineered for efficiency, not pleasure.

"What about a marriage alliance between Earth and Luna?" a quiet voice pondered. As usual. The cameras, now that there wasn't a ruler as shallow as Levana netscreens and televised announcements became quite frequent, loved to see her squirm as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse for not proposing to one of the Earthen leaders, specifically the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth.

"Right now there is no need for one," Cinder had signed the Treaty of Bremen almost immediately after being crowned queen. The people of Luna knew this, but they still insisted a marriage alliance between Luna and Earth would help their political standings. Green text flashed across her vision. _Comm from Crescent Moon Darnel. World Leaders Meeting. Five Minutes. _Of course. Leave it to Cress to keep her on schedule. "If you would excuse me, that will be all for today," she said before walking briskly back to the palace.

Ever since the revolution, it was made policy that the World Leaders of every country on earth would meet at least three times a year, once in January, once in May, and once in September. Thanks to her busy political schedule, sorting things out on Luna, Cinder was on time for about three of the nine meetings she'd attended.

When she entered the room paneled with netscreens, she found herself punctual for the fourth time. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down as her Head Thaumaturge, Aliss, strode in.

The netscreens flickered on to show one queen, two prime ministers, one president, one governor-general, three state representatives, two province representatives, and an emperor. She paid the former little attention, and focused her eyes on him. She hadn't seen him in months, four to be exact, and his brown eyes were more tired than she remembered. She smiled a little, and, though it was hard to see, Kai smiled back.

"Let's bring this meeting to order, shall we?" asked Queen Camilla of the United Kingdom. The queen had grown even more forged, if that was even possible, with her most recent youth surgery. Her features were on the borderline of becoming like those of an escort android.

"Yes. I have nothing to report, just decreased cases of Letumosis," Prime Minister Kamin of Africa announced.

"The American Republic has experienced nothing but the same," President Vargas of the American Republic nodded his consent. This was one of the things Cinder actually enjoyed about being Queen of Luna; she had given the antidote to Letumosis to all Earthen countries. The plague was now easily treatable; it held no more fright than the common cold.

"If no one has anything of any substance to proclaim, there's no sense in wasting all of our time congratulating the Queen of Luna for giving us an antidote to a sickness her people created," Governor-General Williams of Australia looked bored, sounded it, too, by his tone and cruel comment.

"The actions of her predecessors should not be held against Queen Selene," Kai said quietly.

Governor-General Williams sneered in response. "So says the young emperor."

Soon enough, an argument had broken out between Kai, his royal adviser Torin, Governor-General Williams and President Vargas. Cinder felt somewhere in between burying her face in her hands of embarrassment and shouting at them all to be quiet because she was getting a headache. Prime Minister Kamin, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and winked at Cinder.

"Men. They argue over the smallest things. With the rank of these hooligans, they might start a full scale war," she said with a smile.

"Probably," Cinder agreed, fighting the urge to grin.

"Gentlemen!" Surprisingly, it was Aliss, the Lunar Queen's quiet but fiercely loyal Head Thaumaturge, who spoke up first. "Please, if squabbling is all you hope to accomplish, my queen has important things to attend to."

"Of course," Governor-General Williams straightened himself. "You must have plenty of work in your laboratories." There were several responses to this, several people gasped and Prime Minister Kamin looked like she was going to slap the governor-general straight through the netscreen. Cinder was glad she couldn't blush, for surely if she could her face would be red with anger right now.

"Governor-General, have you forgotten all I have tried to do for the Earthen Union?" Cinder asked the screen in front of her. "Levana and Channary were ruthless, yes, but I have given Earth the antidote it so desperately needed. I signed the Treaty of Bremen to try and keep peace between our planets, I am the one who ended the threat of Luna to Earth, took back all of the Lunar Special Operatives hiding in your cities and made sure that each Lunar who comes to Earth is fitted with a bioelectricity block, a device invented by _my_ stepfather and produced and perfected by _my_ research team! All of this, you have forgotten, focusing on the one, terrible mistake my mother and aunt made together, without me." The gathered leaders were silent, taking in the striking radiance of Queen Selene. Though her glamour could not reach through the DCOMM chip, her natural beauty was enough to render them speechless and the authority in which she spoke was enough to stun any challenger into cowardice. "If Luna and Earth are facing more disputes over the faults of the past, I will gladly accept any further binding solution you have to offer." Cinder clicked off the netscreen, turning her connection with the members of the Earthen Union into a wall of blank screens.

"Are you alright, my queen?" Aliss asked. Cinder put her head in her hands.

"Why?" she whispered. "I've done everything I can for Earth. It was my home for five years, it's the only home I can remember. But they treat me like I'm the one who did all these terrible things to them. I don't understand why."

"They fear us," Aliss said simply. "Thanks to Queen Levana they know Luna is a force to be reckoned with so they defend themselves by targeting you, Your Majesty. The Earthens know the people of Luna would risk the world to ensure your safety. Since they cannot attack you physically without starting a war, they do it the only other way they know how. With words." Aliss put a hand on her shoulder and Cinder didn't brush it off.

"Thank you, Aliss," she said, composing herself. "I don't think I could've done this much without you."

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." Aliss too had turned her features into the diplomatic mask she normally wore when working. "I believe you have a visit with the head of the Travel and Transportation Vessels Unit next."

At this, Cinder did not fight her impulse to smile. "Great, I could use some cheering up."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Your most majestic Majesty, what can I do for you?" The head of Travel and Transportation Vessels had sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the starting of a mustache. He was, at best, described as eccentric, and sometimes, if you were talking to Cress, as enigmatic. Mostly, his subordinates, colleges, and anyone who knew him called him a pest.<p>

"If you keep the royal insults going, I could very well have you stripped of your position, rank, money, and home here on Luna, you know. If I were you, I would stick to Your Majesty or just Queen Selene, Thorne," Cinder said.

"Come on, Cinder, I know you wouldn't do that. Not after what we've been through," Thorne said through a smile. Cinder just glared at him. "You wouldn't, right Cinder? Cinder?" He sounded so worried now, she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You'll just have to keep calling me that and see for yourself," she said with a smirk.

"Very funny," Carswell grumbled. "But in all seriousness, what brings you to my humble workplace?"

"Just making sure you have enough bioelectricity blocks to last until the new shipment is produced. It takes a long time to make those, so I need to know now if you need more," Cinder said. It was true. The blocks placed along a Lunar's spine were exceedingly complicated and took about three weeks to make each one.

"No, we're fine on those. But there have been a lot of citizens renting ships made for travel to Earth. We're being swamped with entry visas to confirm with the Eastern Commonwealth," Thorne replied.

"It is September," Cinder stated, as if the time of year was directly correlated with Lunar citizens requesting entry in the Eastern Commonwealth. Thorne just stared at her and his lack of knowledge invoked a sigh from the queen. "The annual ball in the Eastern Commonwealth occurs on the night of the ninth full moon of the year, to celebrate the end of World War IV."

"Really?" Thorne asked. "I thought the annual ball must be canceled, since our dear Queen Selene hasn't made her announcement of attendance. And I thought that surely she would go, to see the dreamy Emperor—"

"Shut it, Thorne," Cinder growled. Thorne chuckled.

"So then why aren't you going, if your citizens are?" Thorne asked her, seriously this time.

"I've got too much work to do to go socialize with people who used to discriminate against me for being cyborg, and then fugitive and Lunar," Cinder said. "Besides, even if I wanted to I don't have the time, what with the celebration coming up in November."

Thorne shook his head. "Can't you just dump the work on Scarlet? I mean, what's the point of having a royal adviser who's your close friend if they can't cover your work while you go pursue the love of your life? It's the third celebration so I'm sure Aliss can handle it if Scarlet can't. Go to Earth and go to the ball, put your wants before everyone else's needs for once, Cinder."

"If you really want me to…" Cinder trailed off, unsure if she could just leave her country on a whim.

"Yes! Now, get out of here and tell Scarlet to accept the invitation I know you've received," Thorne said, getting up and pushing her to the door.

"Thorne, I can't just leave like this! I have to—"

"Yeah, yeah, do a bunch of diplomatic and political stuff, blah, blah, blah, I know. But you better get to it," with that, Thorne pushed her outside, much to the dismay of Aliss who was waiting for her by the door.

"I should have him arrested for that," Aliss muttered.

"Please don't," Cinder laughed. "He's a dear friend, even if he can be a nuisance and very disrespectful." They walk back to the hover that brought them to the other side of Artemisia. She explains Thorne's idea of me attending the ball to Aliss and for the rest of the ride the Head Thaumaturge is absolutely ecstatic, talking about how everything will be taken care of, that the queen has nothing to worry about.

Sighing, Cinder entered her office to find two of the people she wanted to talk to. It seemed Scarlet was just finishing up her meeting with Cress. The royal advisor's red hair was curled, her green eyes standing out in the room of mahogany and shelves of old books.

"Your Majesty," Cress greeted, bowing.

"Cress, I told you, you don't have to call me that," Cinder scolded.

"Then why does Thorne?" Scarlet asked.

"Because, he's annoying," the Lunar Queen stated, sitting at her desk. "So, do you two agree, I should go to the Eastern Commonwealth's annual ball?"

"Why the sudden change of heart, Your Majesty?"

"Do you have to ask?" Cinder's voice turned small and quiet.

"I see. Well, if you wish it, Your Majesty, I can arrange something. You'd have to take a surplus of guards, perhaps even Alpha Kesley or Captain Clay. Someone from the Council should accompany you, be it myself, Aliss or Cress, that's up to you and you'll have to schedule an appointment with your seamstress," Scarlet said, getting out her port and typing furiously. "The Council should be able to take care of matters in your absence, but I wouldn't recommend a long stay on Earth, what with the celebration."

The Lunar Council was a board of representatives from all cities on Luna. Each group of people also had a representative. Crescent Moon Darnel was the queen's programmer and shell representative, now that shells were given more rights and freed from the lava tubes. Alpha Ze'ev Kesley was Captain of the LSOP guard and their representative. Captain Jacin Clay was the head of the royal guard and police unit. Princess Winter was spokesmen to the people and the Lunar heir. The celebration occurred annually on November 14th, signifying the day the revolution ended and Levana was overthrown.

"Of course," Cinder agreed.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! I will be updating about once or twice every week, maybe more or less depending on school, writers block, and of course you reviewers! The positions of Scarlet, Cress, Wolf, Jacin, Winter, and Thorne, were originally BubbleArya's. I do not own them or the Lunar Chronicles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 12 REVIEWS! I cannot thank you guys enough, all your words mean so much to me! I'm so glad for the support and feedback, so please, even if it's criticism, review! I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I just don't have the time and absence of writer's block to post every week. I will try, but don't expect anything. Also, it was my birthday a few days ago! I am now officially a teenager! Hope you all have a happy winter and holidays if you celebrate them! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own the Lunar Chronicles' books, plot or characters.**

Chapter 2

Kai ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that had developed since his father contracted Letumosis. For being at peace, his life felt as stressful as ever. Well, that wasn't true. He supposed it wasn't as stressful as when Cinder was on the run and he was forced into an engagement with Queen Levana. Or when he was kidnapped by Cinder. Or when Cinder led the revolution on Luna. Thinking back on it, his life was always stressed when Cinder was around, even before he knew she was a cyborg and a Lunar. Cinder, who was now Queen Selene of Luna.

He hadn't seen Cinder, in person, for three years. Not since her coronation. But he'd defended her today, when the governor-general of Australia started mouthing off. A part of him wanted to believe he'd done it because it was the right thing to do, but another part knew the real reason why he was the first one to come to her defense.

"Royal Adviser Konn Torin requesting permission to enter," a voice rang around Kai's office.

"Permission granted," Kai said, and the door slid open. Torin strode in, as professional and diplomatic as ever.

"Your Majesty, I've just received a comm from Scarlet Benoit," Torin announced.

"Scarlet… isn't she Cinder's royal advisor?" Kai asked, having forgotten the name when there were so many he had to memorize.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Torin confirmed. "She has informed me that Queen Selene of Luna has accepted her invitation to the 131st annual ball."

The words bounced around in his brain. _Queen Selene of Luna has accepted her invitation to the 131__st__ annual ball_. Cinder was coming to the ball?

"Alright. I'll make an announcement in half an hour." Kai's brain was still whirring. Cinder hadn't come to the ball for five years. Granted, two of those were during the rebellion on Luna when she was still a fugitive. Still, he couldn't believe he was going to see Cinder in person for the first time in three years.

* * *

><p>The market in downtown New Beijing was as busy as ever. The bellows of men as they bargained with robotic shop-keepers, trying to talk the computers down from their desired profit margins, the hum of ID scanners and monotone voice receipts as money changed accounts, the netscreens that covered every building and filled the air with news reports, talk shows, gossip. Among the bustle and hustle of square and the noise permeating all ears, there was a melody sung by high pitched voices that rang out above the clamor. The children warbled out their song, not knowing the origins of it were laced with fear and death and tragedy.<p>

The absence of Linh Cinder, a most renowned mechanic, hardly changed a thing. There was still the smell of sweet buns from the recently rebuild bakery and the grumbles from shoppers as children fell in their path. But the small booth crammed between a used netscreen dealer and a silk merchant was no longer there. And the cyborg mechanic was no longer hidden by the shade of the booths around her, but instead displayed frequently on the netscreens hanging above the market. Many had never known Linh Cinder, but the shop owners loved to boast that they had met her, Queen Selene, in person. Those who had actually met her neglected to boast about how they discriminated against the cyborg girl whom they believed to be beneath them all.

Linh Adri and her daughter never joined those gawking, gossiping, and fawning over the Lunar queen, though. Having had to start their own business of cosmetic advice, products, and application, the duo were not very happy with the sovereign who had, up until her being revealed as Lunar, supplied them with all of their income.

So, naturally, when Emperor Kaito appeared on screen, most business paused and looked up at their ruler's face. And, when the words, "The Lunar queen will be attending this year's annual ball," came out of his lips, chaos broke out. Whispers and shouts and excited tid-bits of conversation replaced the usual thrum of market sound. The only people not joining in the fun of guessing which color Queen Selene's dress would be were Pearl and Adri.

With gritted teeth and clenched fists, Pearl listened as they babbled about the cyborg who had made their lives miserable, killed not only one, but two of her beloved family members. Finally, when someone commented on how beautiful Queen Selene was, she snapped.

"What do you people think you're doing?!" she shouted, standing on her chair and pointing to the pictures of the lunar queen flashing across netscreens. "Have you forgotten you she is, what she's done?! Linh Cinder is a _cyborg_, always has been, always will be. She's a fugitive; she started the war that killed thousands of people just to claim her little throne on Luna. She is one of the lunars who invented Letumosis and brought it to earth! She's the reason my little sister is dead! So why, why do clap for her, cheer for her, talk about the happily ever after she doesn't deserve?!"The market was silent. No giggling children, no androids advertising goods, no shoppers gossiping. All of them stared at Pearl in shock, either not knowing anything to say or not wanting to say anything.

"Because she saved me from Letumosis," a voice rang out through the silence. Chang Sunto, standing on his chair to mimic Pearl, was barely old enough to work in the bakery his mother had once owned. But he had grown much taller in the past three years. "Queen Selene gave me the antidote. But she didn't stop there. She gave to Earth to stop people from dying. And in case you've forgotten, it was Queen Levana who started the war and Queen Selene who ended it." Roars of agreement followed. Pearl's face flushed with rage as she was accused of jealousy, petty anger just because Cinder was far more beautiful, and the desire for revenge because of a grudge based off of the need for money. She sat down, embarrassed beyond belief, but fury even more out of control. She would make Queen Selene pay for taking her sister, her dignity, and her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, Readers! I would like to thank all of you who review, your words have been very motivational. I would also like to say that I'm very sorry for the long wait for a chapter. I've been caught up with books and all the family time that has to be spent during the holidays, so thank you for bearing with me. Also, Happy New Year! I can't believe it's 2015 already! Well, enjoy the chapter, I will be expecting about five more, maybe less. R&R! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles or any of its characters, plot points or settings. **

Chapter 3

Cinder wrung her hands nervously. They were encased in silk gloves, the fabric wrinkling and snapping back to normal with her anxiety. The entire ride to earth she paced back and forth on the Lunar spaceship. Eventually, knowing pacing would do nothing but increase her nervousness, she sat down and just stared out the window, watching the blue planet grow ever closer. She watched as her home, her old home, grew larger and larger, hardly believing she was going to breath the musty yet beautiful air of the Eastern Commonwealth again. That she would see Kai again.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Scarlet asked. As her royal adviser, Scarlet Benoit accompanied the queen almost everywhere she went.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Cinder replied. "I haven't been back to the Eastern Commonwealth since…" Since the night I kidnapped the emperor, she thought.

"It'll be alright, Your Majesty," Aliss assured her. "The citizens in the Eastern Commonwealth are more than excited for your arrival. Haven't you seen the gossip columns?" Cinder had. She knew all about the rumors of a secret romance between her and Kai, and the scandalous whispers of it all just being bioelectric manipulation. She sighed, even though their words were comforting, neither her adviser nor her Head Thaumaturge could soothe her agitated nerves.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the ship was descending onto the docking subdivision of the New Beijing Palace's transportation department. Many reporters were gathered for the event, but the throng of people standing outside the palace gates vastly outnumbered the eager news castors and cameramen with shiny black equipment strapped to shoulders, backs, held in hands and placed upon tripods.<p>

The Lunar Royal Podship was a spectacular sight. Painted gold with runes, it sparkled in the sunlight of New Beijing. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, it came to rest at the landing dock with only the slightest of sounds. Obviously, a very talented pilot flew this particular ship. The emperor and his adviser stood, side by side, near the landing dock, awaiting the arrival of the Lunar queen. Then, just as painfully lethargically as the arrival of the ship, the hatch swung open. First, a squad of guards stepped out. Not just any squad either, the royal guard, meticulously chosen and trained by head of the royal guard, Jacin Clay, who was leading the procession of Lunar soldiers alongside Captain Ze'ev Kesley. Next, Head Thaumaturge Aliss Brocker and Royal Advisor Scarlet Benoit stepped out of the spaceship, each walking with an air of grace and regality. The spectators were beginning to shift and a chorus of whispers and mumbles permeated the silence of the autumn air. Why was the queen taking so long?

Just then, Queen Selene appeared, wearing a cream colored, sleeveless gown that flowed behind her as she walked. Her dark hair was swept over shoulder and her hands were encased in creamy, silk gloves. No makeup adorned her astonishingly beautiful features. As if it was planned, the crowd, all together, in took a large lungful of air at the sight of the kindest sovereign ever to rule Luna. Some would argue that she was the most beautiful, too.

"Your Majesty," she greeted with an elegant but small curtsy. "It is my greatest honor to be here and attend the Eastern Commonwealth's annual ball." Kai and Torin bowed in response.

"Nonsense, Your Majesty, the pleasure is all ours," Torin said. "Please allow us to show you to your rooms." The Queen and her entourage followed the two high ranking officials.

After a painfully awkward dinner with the lapses of conversation shakily iced over by the two nervous advisers, the Lunars retreated to their quarters for the night. Cinder couldn't believe how hard it was to talk to Kai when all of the titles and political and diplomatic guidelines got in the way. It was so easy to speak with him before, but now? She had a hard time just making small talk. Maybe it was because almost all of her guards were standing in the room with them.

Cinder sighed and sat down on the fine bed situated in the guest wing. It was very comfortable, but she found herself tossing and turning for hours before giving up and exiting her room. The guard posted outside of her door looked surprised to see her.

"Your Majesty!" he said, scrambling to follow her as she strode toward the nearest exit.

"Perseus, you are dismissed. I'm just going to be in the palace gardens. Go get some rest," she asserted.

"Your Majesty, as a member of the royal guard, it is my duty to ensure your safety, no matter the cost," the guard insisted.

"If you must, station yourself by the door," Cinder sighed.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the guard said and bowed to her. She was about to exit the palace, but stopped abruptly.

"Perseus, be honest with me. Are you truly concerned for my safety?" she asked. The guard smiled sheepishly at her.

"Honestly? I think you are more than capable of handling yourself, but Captain Clay would have my head if you were left alone. But I don't think you need a guard all the time. Your gift is greater than any of ours," he confessed. Cinder smiled.

"Well, thank you for your honesty. But I don't think Captain Clay is going to let up anytime soon," she said. The guard nodded.

Cinder continued her search for someplace peaceful in the palace gardens. It was beautiful there at night, with the stars shining and the hum of crickets a soft lullaby in the back ground. She came across a small balcony overlooking a koi pond. It was enchantingly serene there, with the scent of lilies and the sound of trickling water mixing with the crickets in a beautiful chorus. She leaned her hands on the railing and looked out across the horizon, her eyes locking on the tall skyscrapers of New Beijing.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. Cinder whipped around to find Kai standing in the gardens with her.

"No. I keep seeing Peony and Dr. Erland dying of Letumosis over and over again," she said. He walked up to the balcony railing with her.

"It's hard, isn't it? I keep reliving my parents' deaths," he admitted.

"The mind has its own special way of torture. Dreams turn quickly into our worst memories," Cinder recalled the nightmare of her flesh burning away, the flames replacing skin and muscle with grafted metal and wiring.

"Sleep is one terrible thing," Kai said.

"I wish bioelectricity could help once someone is asleep. Unfortunately, once the bioelectric waves stop, the brain takes over again. In order to rid nightmares completely for an entire night's sleep would mean someone else staying up all night. I guess using bioelectricity to help soothe nerves before one went to sleep would reduce the chances of nightmares, but only slightly," Cinder explained.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Kai asked. She shrugged.

"Haven't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Have you ever thought how it would've been if the revolution failed? I mean, what if we'd lost the war?" Kai asked softly. Cinder looked up at her home, shining in the star-speckled sky.

"Yeah, I have. I'm so glad we did, though. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of torture she'd have in store," Cinder confessed. "If Scarlet's experiences are anything to go by, it wouldn't have been pleasant."

"Was she—" Kai started.

"Taken prisoner on Luna? Yeah. She says a child tortured her mind for weeks, all in the name of practicing his gift. It was one of the worst pains she'd ever felt," Cinder explained. "I can't believe children used to torture hostages. It's unbelievable how cruel Levana was, how she wanted everyone to be like her. Cruel and merciless."

"I don't think all Lunars are that way. You surely aren't cruel and merciless," he tried to reassure her.

"But I wasn't raised on Luna," Cinder argued. "I grew up here, away from all the cruelty and mercilessness."

"There will always be cruelty and mercilessness in any city in any country. It's just the way people are. You had to deal with cyborg prejudice and an awful guardian and step sister, didn't you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but Pearl and Adri weren't _Levana_ bad. They were pretty awful, but not kill-your-sister-and-infant-niece awful," Cinder said. Kai laughed at the comparison.

"I guess not. But no matter what the circumstances are, you could never have turned out like Queen Levana," Kai insisted. Cinder looked at him doubtfully.

"Did you meet my mother?" she asked. "I don't remember her, but I've been told she could be really ruthless. After all, she's the one who developed Letumosis." Her voice turned bitter at the end and she glared at a spot on her gloves, like it was the one to blame.

Kai put an arm around her. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Cinder leaned into his chest. "No, it's fine. I just never thought to consider the possibility."

"Considering possibilities is all we sovereigns do," Kai mused. "We're forced into positions of power, most of the time without any choice; so, since we can't open many doors, we think about all of them, instead. All the different paths we would've taken if things hadn't worked out this way."

"I guess that's logical," Cinder agreed. "I haven't really thought about what I would've done if I wasn't Queen Channary's daughter. The only real option I had was to become a mechanic, nothing else interested me."

"Really? Nothing else?" Kai asked.

"Well, I'm not my younger sister. She was interested in quite a few things, you in particular," Cinder said with a small smile, recalling Peony's sometimes unhealthy obsession.

"And you're not?" Kai asked with a grin. Cinder met his kind brown eyes.

"I didn't say that," she said, still smiling.

"Cinder?"

"Mm?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Just to be clear, you're not using your mind powers on me right now, are you?"

She blinked. "Of course not."

"Just checking."

Then he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. She started for a moment, but the wrapped her arms around his neck. Her brain began registering all the new chemicals flooding her system, but she sent them away and leaned into him. Five counts, she told herself. Five counts, that's all you get. Silently, she counted to six before tearing herself away from him.

"Cinder, I—"

"It's not you, Kai," she said, turning around so she wouldn't kiss him again. "As much as I want to, we can't keep doing this. We can't just kiss and then not talk about it afterwards!"

"Cinder, I'm sorry. If you want to talk about, let's talk," he consented.

She turned around to face him. "Is this what you want?"

"Is this what _you_ want? Because you don't have to. It doesn't have to be this way," he said gently. Cinder found herself rushing at him, she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around him and kissed him like she did once before in a ballroom full of important people. But this time, there were no prying eyes to stop them.

"Are you sure about this?" Cinder sked him between kisses.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life," Kai said, pulling away from her and resting his arms on her shoulders.

"But how would this work? I obviously can't stay here forever and you can't stay on Luna. We both have countries to run and you don't have an heir," she said.

"And who's yours?" Kai asked her.

"Winter and Scarlet should be able to handle things politically wise. And they can always comm me, but I can't stay for long. There are some things I have to do myself," Cinder said.

"I know. It's not going to be easy, but I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kai said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head into his chest.

"I do, too," she said. She imagined growing old with him, having kids with him, loving him for the remainder of her days. And she couldn't think of anything more perfect.

**A/N: I know I don't normally do an end Author's Note, but I'm going to do one now! I hope you all liked the Kaider fluff, I will be doing more! Review if you want me to do more fluff for another couple!**


End file.
